meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie in Space Part 6
Petunia is seen sleeping, then, "Disco Bear" ("MAYBE?") is coming up, to look at Petunia!* Disco Bear: HM! Hm? OH! *Close-Up! A close-up to Petunia's tail, uh?* Tail, for, me! Heh-Heh-Heh! *Jumps to her bed!* I am SO gonna love this, heh, heh, *Gets closer to her, close to her nose* Hello, Skunk? *Nose-to-nose, all, right!* Petunia: Who's talking? *Opens her eyes!* Oh, Disco Bear? Well, wow, i didn't know that you wanted to do it with me, hm? Disco Bear: I want your tail! Give me your tail! *About to touch her tail!* Petunia: *Stands up!* >:/, HEY! Wait a minute, excuse me, i am NOT letting you touch my tail, i ain't THAT kind of girl! Tho, i am really the girl who is REALLY clean, geddit? Disco Bear: *After a few seconds, then he attacks Petunia!* GIVE IT TO ME! *They struggle to each other!* Disco Bear and Petunia: Come on! No-No! You give it to me! Stop! What are you doing? Oh, why not? You go away! *For some reason, Disco Bear is still in his bed, he opens his eyes and looks up at Petunia's bed, finding out that Disco Bear was sleeping all the time, but, how?* *The real Disco Bear then jumps out of his bed, then Petunia kicks "Fake Disco Bear"* Petunia: HAA-YAAHAW! *Kicks!* "Disco Bear": UGH! *And so, are landing in Toothy's bed, causing Toothy to fall out of his own bed!* Toothy: YEOW! *Falls down!* OW! Cuddles: *Wakes up!* HEY! Who is responsible to wake me up? I was sleeping right here! I was dreaming about myself, and come on, and such! Wait! What is happening? Hm? *Jumps out of his bed!* (Darn, i don't need to end with "!" as said, right? Ok!) Disco Bear: *He, Cuddles, and Toothy stares at the bed, up, there* WHAT happened? *Then even Lumpy jumps out of his own bed* Disco Bear: Well, morning, Lumpy! *The Fake Disco Bear then pops out of Toothy's bed, looking down at the others* Fake Disco Bear: HUH? Who dares hit me? In SUCH a way? *Then, down there, Lumpy and Petunia stares at The Fake Disco Bear, too!* (Darn, ok, SOMETIMES! Ok?) Lumpy: *Looks at both Disco Bears* OH! MAN! THERE'S TWO OF YA, DISCO BEAR!?!?!? *The Fake Disco Bear, however, jumps down from Toothy's bed!* Fake Disco Bear: *Grunts!* *As he falls, he then gets up, again!* Disco Bear: Oh, gawd! It IS a clone! A clone of ME! He must be from the lab, but how? Something must have happened back at the lab! Fake Disco Bear: OF COURSE something have happened during the lab, I am also not only a clone, i am an "EVIL" Clone! >:)! *Dances:* That means that i am able to do evil things such as creating a missile or something deadly evilness! *Laughs in an evil way* And now, this is where i end the life of you guys! I will take over the world and then i will take over everything, and why? BECAUSE I AM BAD! OH YEAH!- *Suddenly, he gets shoot!* Disco Bear: *Holds a gun, killed that clone of himself!* Gawd, *Looks at his friends* guys, please tell me that i ain't THAT annoying, now, am, i? We must find Lammy, she is the one who can take care of this problem. *They gets out of the auto-door* There MIGHT be even more clones that uh? Lumpy: Which way? Disco Bear: This way *Forward* I, uh, believe, and, so- *Camera closes in to their faces* Cuddles: 0_0? Excuse me, viewers! *Camera closes in to his face!* Did you know that btw we breaks the fourth wall alot? Yeah, we sure is aware that we are in a freaking cartoon, like right now! *We see the FREAKING army of clones! With Fliqpy laughing with evilness, being their leader!* Fliqpy: *Stops laughing!* >:D, Well, well, well! If it isn't my "Friends" Eh? Mueheheheheheheheh! Cuddles: Oh, hello, Fliqp-ster! Want to hear my bad puns, eh? Toothy: Cuddles, PLEASE! ;(, DON'T do any puns, please? ;(! Those kind of puns are only for like Cub or something! Fliqpy: HEH! >:), Well, it doesn't matter at all HOW much you use puns to me, With all of those clones, btw. You guys are in dead meat! *Laughs evilly!* Disco Bear: Listen, guys, we must find Lammy! She can remove all those clones for us, and also we need somebody who want to do it, by themselves, tho, very, btw! Toothy: *Gasps* To get Miss. Sheep? Uh, listen, Cuddles? You, yeah, you? I want to find Miss. Sheep! And you know, i will save her, ok? Bye! *Toothy runs to find Lammy!* WHEE! *Runs for real, now!* Cuddles: *Looks at the camera and points at Toothy's direction where he just ran away, to!* -_-, He really needs to get a job already, doesn't, he? But, Fliqp-ster! Come on! Let's! fight! *Cuddles jumps at Fliqpy!* Cuddles: *Close to Fliqpy's face!* Ya know, what? Since we are in space, i know EXACTLY how we can fight, right, now! *Cuddles holds a sword? Well, there's yellow light coming out of it, anyway!* With these light-sabers! Fliqpy: Boo-yaah! *Fliqpy triggers his own too, a green one!* You read my mind, Cuddles! NOW! Time for me to KILL YOU! Cuddles: Sure, come on! Oh! *Stares at the camera, oh, gawd, really!?!?* Hey, kids! If you want a light-saber, btw, you can find them at my Pizza Hut! Btw! ONLY at mine, since ya can't do it irl! *Looks at Fliqpy, again!* Anyway, come on! Fliqpy! Narrator: *AS Cuddles is fighting with Fliqpy!* And as Cuddles and Fliqpy was fighting, they was doing it btw just like in a certain movie btw that i ain't allowed to mention due to copyright and i don't want to get sued, that's what! Anyway, they battled outside! *Cuddles and Fliqpy was entering past an auto-door, fighting outside of it, btw!* Disco Bear: AHA! Ok, guys! Let's take care of the clones as well, LET'S! BOOGEY! *Disco Bear charges at the screen, knocking down the camera, god darn it, DISCO BEAR!* HEY! *Disco Bear shoots in order: A Cuddles clone, which knocked down a Lammy clone as well, then a Disco Bear clone, a Giggles clone, also causing a Little Cuddles clone behind her to die as well, and that's all!* Lumpy: OH! YEAH! *Kicks in the air, charging at the clones!* *As he flied past an auto-door, it opened and Stevie was inside there!* Stevie: :D! GO AND GET THEM, LUMPY! *Lumpy was charging MANY clones, it was hard to count how many, maybe ALL Kinds of clones, tho, btw!* Lumpy: AW, YEAH! BABY! Petunia: >:/! Let's! DO! IT! *Jumps in the air, and faces a clone of herself as she landed safely around some clones!* CAN'T KILL ME! *Petunia uses her leg to knock down in order: A clone of herself, a Lammy clone, Little Cuddles clone, another Petunia clone, and even a Mr. Pickels clone is knocked out, that's all! Ok, A Disco Bear clone too, Disco Bear, yes! OR already sitting there, sorry!* Lumpy: DAW, YEAH! *Kicks a Mr. Pickels clone!* *End of Part 6!* Category:Blog posts